


A List of Promises

by Dr_Martha_Jones



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, sweet husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Martha_Jones/pseuds/Dr_Martha_Jones
Summary: David and Patrick clean out the fridge. Feelings happen.





	A List of Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fluff. I hope it is not too sweet! 
> 
> I have no beta, so please alert me to grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Thanks to my friends that encourage me.

“Okay, ready?” Patrick asked.

David smirked as he dramatically sat down at the kitchen table with a pen and pad in hand. “Yes, I am ready,” he replied. 

Patrick opened the refrigerator and started taking things out. 

“Oh wait, that pizza is still good. We can have that tonight,” David insisted. Patrick rolled his eyes and set it aside. 

“Please let me throw out this cheese. It has fur,” Patrick pleaded. David gave a halfhearted pout, then nodded. Patrick beamed at his victory as he threw it in the trash. 

“You know I am going to buy twice as much cheese to replace that, right?” David asked. 

“Yes, I know. I’ve met you,” Patrick replied. “Oh, add bananas to the list. And green ones. The last ones were too ripe.”

David wrote _ green bananas _ on the list. He looked at it for a moment before adding, _ for my husband_. 

“What even is this? Chicken?” Patrick looked into a chinese takeout container with a horrified expression. 

David chuckled. “That has been in there for weeks. That must be the source of the mystery smell.” 

“Ugh, we need to stop ordering from that place,” Patrick said and he closed the offending container and threw it away. 

“We need to take everything out of there and clean it properly again. It has been way too long,” David replied. 

And so they continued with their Sunday tradition of going through the fridge to throw out leftover food and make a grocery list for the coming week. Somewhere along the way this had become David’s favorite ritual of married life. Old David was used to fancy restaurants with their tiny portions and huge bills he was expected to pick up. His refrigerator in his New York loft was stocked with designer water and little else. Even when he had takeout containers, his maid threw them out immediately. He never wanted any reminders of his nights alone. But now the refrigerator was always packed. Whether full of leftovers from evenings with friends, or the remains of cooking disasters, there was always something to snack on, to remember. 

David got up and began going through the cabinets. He added _tea for my husband _to the list. Next, he pulled out a jar of honey that was crystallized and headed for the trash. 

“That is still good! You can heat it up!” Patrick insisted. 

“If you can throw away my slightly moldy cheese, I can throw away your crunchy honey,” David said as he tossed the nearly empty jar in the trash. 

Patrick chuckled and went back to work pulling out and assessing the food. “What night are we having dinner with your parents?” he asked. 

“Wednesday, until my mother changes it again,” David responded as he sat back down to tend to the grocery list. 

“Why don’t they come here? We can grill some steaks,” Patrick suggested. 

David opened his mouth to protest but couldn’t think of a good enough alternative. There was no place in town that could grill a steak better than Patrick. And he had been wanting to get his mother’s opinion on the curtains he was thinking of ordering. “Good idea.” He added to his list, _ honey, steaks, potatoes, onions, tomatoes. _

“I don’t suppose I could talk you into throwing out some of this?” Patrick gestured to the door of the refrigerator which was overflowing with bottles. Dressings, sauces, jars of various sizes all crammed into a Tetris grid of condiments. 

“No, sorry. All of that is still good. Move along,” David waved his hand as he dismissed the idea and went back to his list, _ carrots, milk, beer for my husband. _

“I don’t know why I bothered,” Patrick muttered to himself.

They argued over a few more items before Patrick closed up the trash bag and took it outside. David turned the oven on and chuckled to himself remembering a couple nights ago when they ordered this pizza. Stevie had been over and they had decided to order the most bizarre combination of pizza toppings they could think of. It was disgusting but they had a blast watching each other try to eat it. Stevie refused to take any home with her but David would never let pizza go to waste. He would enjoy the leftovers and the memories that came with them. 

David read his finished grocery list over again. A list of meals to look forward to. Promises of time together. Late night snacks, romantic dinners, and lazy breakfasts all waiting for him. He never thought his life would be like this. And now he can’t imagine it any other way. 


End file.
